1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flower pot devices and more particularly pertains to a new flower pot device for supporting soil and a plurality of plants on a post, and more in particular, on a post of an umbrella positioned in a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flower pot devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,333 describes a flower pot system that may be mounted on an umbrella post of a patio table. Another type of flower pot device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,221 having a structure configured to be mounted on an umbrella post. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,587.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be attached to an umbrella post of a patio table in such a manner that the device is securely fastened to the umbrella. The device should further include a plurality of drain openings to all excess water within the device to drain away from the plants without the water pouring onto the patio table.